Hot Plumbers
by Dyah Cho
Summary: Park Jimin yang seorang Plumbers harus menahan gejolaknya dari pesona tuan rumah Min Yoongi dan berakhir dengan pertempuran panas.


**Plumbers**

Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Cameo : Kim Seokjin

Rate : M

Warning boys love/yaoi, NC

ONESHOOT

Hope u like this guys~

Kringgggg~

Suara alarm yang memekakan telinga membuat namja manis itu terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya, Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju dapur untuk melepas dahaganya, kemudian menyambar handuknya menuju kamar mandi, setelah membuka baju bagian atasnya yoongi membuka keran air kamar mandinya namun nihil air tidak keluar dari ujung kran tersebut.

"Apa saluran airnya rusak lagi?" yoongi mendengus sebal pasalnya acara mandinya itu harus tertunda.

yoongi pun keluar dari kamar mandinya lalu menuju kamarnya, segera yoongi mengambil handphone lalu mendial panggilan.

"Yeoboseyo.. ahjussi jung keran air di apartementku sepertinya rusak lagi, bisakah ahjussi datang ke apartemenku?"

"Mianhe yoongi-ssi hari ini ahjussi libur tapi tenang saja anak buah ahjussi yg akan menggantikannya, tolong kau tunggu sekitar 20 menitan ya, ahjussi akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu" suara diseberang telpon sana yang diketahui bernama Ahjussi jung terdengar dengan nada menyesal

"Ahh begitu, baiklah ahjussi aku akan menunggu, kamsahamnida" kemudian yoongi menutup panggilannya dan menyimpan handphonenya di atas meja dapur. yoongi pun menuju ruang tengah hendak menyalakan televisi namun belum sempat yoongi memegang remot dering dari handphone nya berbunyi.

"hhhh siapa sih pagi - pagi begini, ganggu aja deh" yoongi pun dengan langkah malas mengambil handphone di atas meja dapurnya. tanpa melihat nama di layar handphonenya yoongi pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeob-" belum sempat yoongi meneruskan ucapannya terdengar suara yang membuat yoongi membatu

"Enghhh~ Annyeongh Yoongi- Ahhh... Nhhhh deeper namjonie Ahh~" suara desahan yang tidak usah yoongi sebutkan juga sudah dapat dipastikan suara itu berasal dari kegiatan bercinta.

Yoongi tersadar dari kegiatan membatunya, kemudian dia melihat nama kontak di layar handphonenya. "Jin hyung" yoongi menggeram mengetahui suara desahan yang masuk ke tenlinganya. "sialan pagi - pagi menelpon hanya untuk memamerkan kegiatan bercinta mereka" yoongi menggerutu dibalik telponnya.

"Yoongi Ahh~ kau harus merasakannya Ahh~ ini nikmathhh sekalihh Nhhh~ Ahh~ Kau harus segera mencari kekasih Ahh~ Nggg..."

"Yak Hyung apa kau sengaja menelpon hanya untuk memamerkan kegiatan bercintamu dengan namjoon sialanmu itu" yoongi berteriak dan dengan segera yoongi mematikan panggilan dari hyung nya tersebut lalu dengan kejamnya dia membanting handphonenya ke sofa "sial awas saja mereka" yoongi memejamkan matanya mencoba menetralisirkan amarahnya di pagi ini. sahabatnya itu sungguh keterlaluan mentang – mentang yoongi masih betah menyandang statusnya sebagai single selalu saja mengumbar kemesraannya di depan yoongi, kan yoongi juga jadi pengen.

Sudah hampir 1 tahun semenjak putus dengan kekasihnya Kim Taehyung yoongi sudah tidak mau lagi membuka hatinya untuk pria lain, yoongi hanya merasa takut jika harus mengalami kejadian pahit lagi seperti yang dilaluinya bersama Taehyung. Menurutnya juga pacaran hanya membuang waktunya walau tidak dapat dipungkiri yoongi pun kadang merasa kesepian apalagi dalam hal ranjang. Yoongi merindukan sentuhan, yoongi merindukan lumatan - lumatan dibibirnya, yoongi merindukan hisapan di kedua nipplenya, yoongi merindukan lubangnya dihantam oleh batang seseorang yang membuatnya mendesah~ yaa yoongi merindukan itu semua, selama itupun yoongi selalu menuntaskan hasratnya seorang diri, hebat bukan? itung - itung tidak nambah dosa begitu pikir yoongi.

Bahkan sudah puluhan lelaki yang dipilihkan oleh Jin dan Namjoon untuknya namun tak ada satupun yang menjadi kriteria yoongi, yaa tidak ada yang setampan dan sepervert mantan kekasihnya, tidak ada yang membuat yoongi bergairah saat melihat mereka semua. ya kriteria yoongi adalah lelaki tampan yang sekali lihat dapat membuatnya bergairah. bergairah di ranjang dan dapat membuatnya mendesah dengan merdunya. Ahh~ memikirkannya saja sudah membuat yoongi mengeras.

"Aishh pagi - pagi otakku sudah keruh mikir yang bsgituan, Tsk ini gara - gara duo racun itu yang bsrcinta pagi - pagi dan mengumbar desahannya di telingaku" desis yoongi sebal mengingat panggilan dari Jin Hyungnya itu

Ting Tong

Suara bel dari luar apartemenya membuat yoongi tersadar dari aksi marah - marahnya. kemudian yoongi beranjak dari ruang tengah menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek

Yoongi membuka pintu apartementnya dan terlihat seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan seragam biru dan membawa semacam koper kecil berwarna orange berdiri dengan tampannya, dan jangan lupakan sorot matanya yang tajam namun menghangatkan jiwa yoongi sekaligus menggairahkan di pagi hari ini. Seolah merasakan cinta pada pandangan kedua karena yang pertama itu Kim Taehyung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat yoongi. Sama seperti yoongi sejak membukakan pintunya pemuda itu sudah terpesona, jangan lupakan penampilan yoongi saat membukakan pintu membuat sesuatu di bawah jimin mengeras, gimana tidak yoongi hanya memakai celana boxer sepaha dan kaos tipis tanpa lengan yang menampilkan warna kulit dan lekuk tubuh yang menggoda "Eiss bodoh kau park jimin, disini kau itu kerja bukan malah mikir yang macam – macam" batin jimin bergejolak

Yoongi tersadar dari aksi terpesonanya dan segera menyapa orang di depannya ini. "Ehm.. apakah kau yang ditugasi menggantikan ahjussi jung memperbaiki kran kamar mandi di apartementku?"

"Nde tuan, saya Park Jimin yang akan memperbaiki kran kamar mandi tuan" jawab jimin

"Panggil saja yoongi, oya silahkan masuk jimin-ssi kamar mandi nya di sebelah sana" yoongi menggiring jimin masuk ke apartementnya dan menunjukan letak kamar mandinya yang berada di dekat dapur.

Jimin segera menuju kamar mandi yoongi, membuka koper kecil yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan alat – alat yang akan dipakainya. Yoongi mengamati jimin dari luar kamar mandi. Jimin menyadari kalau yoongi mengamatinya membuat kerja jantung jimin bergerak cepat serasa ingin meledak jangan lupakan juga bagian bawahnya yang mengeras sejak pertama melihat yoongi. "Astaga kenapa hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuatku mengeras sih" batin jimin frustasi

"Jimin-ssi kau mau minum apa? biar aku buatkan" suara yoongi kembali membuat jimin tersadar dari aksi melamunnya.

Kemudian jimin membalikan kepalanya kebelakang "Saya minum apa saja yoongi-ssi, terima kasih" jawab jimin dan segera berbalik kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah" yoongi berjalan menuju dapur dan membuatkan jimin minuman

yoongi sudah membuatkan minuman untuk jimin serta menyiapkan beberapa makanan kecil untuk jimin dan menaruhnya di meja dapur, lalu yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi tempat jimin memeperbaiki keran kamar mandinya.

"Masalah nya apa jimin? Padahal bulan kemarin sudah diperbaiki oleh ahjussi jung" yoongi yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang jimin dan segera duduk di bathub pinggir jimin yang sedang memperbaiki kran.

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menutupi saluran airnya yoongi-ssi, maka dari itu airnya tidak mau keluar, saya akan membongkarnya terlebih dahulu" jawab jimin tanpa melihat ke arah yoongi. jimin focus pada pekerjaannya namun dia juga tidak ingin melihat ke arah yoongi, karena jika jimin melihat yoongi dengan jarak sedekat itu akan semakin membuat sesuatu yang berada balik celananya semakin mengeras dan membuatnya meringis tertahan. Yoongi sangat menggoda bagi jimin.

Saat jimin melepas kepala kran air nya tanpa diduga air menyembur keluar dari ujung pipanya. "Wo- woaahhhhh" jimin kaget dan spontan membuat jimin menutupnya dengan telapak tangannya, namun karena volume air yang besar sehingga telapak tangan jimin tidak sanggup menutupnya dan air menyembur ke seluruh ruangan kamar mandi yoongi. jimin dan yoongi pun tidak luput terkena semburan air tersebut sehingga membuat baju mereka basah kuyup.

"Mafkan aku Yoongi kau jadi basah sepsrti itu" jimin menunduk sambil berbicara kepada yoongi, pasalnya jimin makin ridak tahan melihat yoongi, dengan tshirt tipis seperti itu dan basah membuat kulit tubuhnya sdmakin kelihatan dan makin membuat jimin mengeras.

"Gwaenchana Jimin, lagipula aku belum mandi kok"

"kau basah jimin, mau pake bajuku? gak mungkin kan kau keluar dari sini dengan keadaan basah seperti itu?"

"eeh tidak apa2 yoongi-ssi, tidak usah repot - repot biar aku langsung pulang saja" bohong- jimin bohong padahal dia ingin sekali menerkam yoongi dan menuntaskan hasratnya yang sudah tidak tertahan ini.

"tidak repot kok jimin" Yoongi tersenyum sambil berjalan hendak keluar kamar mandi mengambil baju ganti buat jimin sampai ketika-

Slebbb

"Arghhh" yoongi terpeleset dan badannya hendak jatuh kebawah, hingga-

Hupp

"Gwenchana yoongi-ssi?" jimin menangkap tubuh yoongi hingga jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa centi. jimin dan yoongi merasakan nafas masing - masing membuat jimin ingin berbuat lebih kepada lelaki manis di pelukannya ini.

Tanpa sadar jimin semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir yoongi, yoongi tau apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya kemudian menutup kedua matanya menunggu bibir jimin menyentuh bibirnya. Terserah jimin mau dilaporkan karena kasus pelecehan seksual jimin tidak perduli yang penting nafsunya tersalurkan. Lagipula yoongi tidak menolak atau memberontak perlakuan jimin kepadanya. Seakan memberikan lampu hijau jimin semakin berani berbuat lebih.

Bibir jimin pun mendarat dengan sukses ke bibir yoongi, awalnya hanya lumatan biasa hingga nafsu jimin sudah tak terkendali jimin melumat bibir yoongi, menjilat permukaan bibirnya, memasukan lidahnya ke dalam permukaan mulut yoongi. yoongi pun membalas lumatan jimin pada bibirnya dan membuat yoongi mendesah menahan nikmat yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya "Eumhhh" suara desahan yoongi semakin membuat nafsu jimin tidak terkendali. Jimin terus melumat bibir yoongi yang sudah basah dengan air liurnya.

Bunyi kecipak dari pertempuran bibir keduanya semakin terdengar menggema di seluruh kamar mandi, yoongi hampir keabisan oksigen kalau saja jimin tidak berhenti melumat habis bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

"Hah Hah Hah" nafas yoongi tersengal setelah jimin melepaskan bibirnya dari lumatan kenikmatan itu.

Jimin mengamati wajah yoongi yang membuatnya terhipnotis dengan pesonanya. kemudian jimin berbisik di telinga yoongi "kau mau kita melakukannya disini?"

Yoongi tersenyum mengiyakan pertanyaan jimin. kemudian dengan sigap yoongi melepas kancing baju jimin yang sudah basah itu lalu jimin kembali meraup bibir manis yoongi.

"Hnnnn" yoongi kembali mendesah ketika bibir jimin kembali meraup bibirnya. Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya di leher jimin menyuruhnya lebih dalam memasuki mulutnya. Tangan kanan jimin yang tadi berada di pinggang yoongi kini mulai bergerilya memasukan tangannya ke balik tshirt yoongi yang basah. Menyusuri bagian kulit dalam yoongi, meraba dadanya yang rata dan memilin nipplenya. Perlakuan tangan jimin kembali membuat desahan kenikmatan yoongi "Ahhhh jimh~ gelihh…"

Jimin merasakan sesuatu di balik celana yoongi mulai mengeras. Tangan jimin beralih dari nipple yoongi menuju kejantanan yoongi, jimin merabanya dari balik celana yang masih tertutup. "mulai tak sabar ingin dikeluarkan eum?" jimin berbisik di telinga yoongi yang membuat yoongi merinding mendengarnya.

"Arghh, Ahhh~" yoongi menjerit saat jimin membuka celananya dan memijat batangnya.

"Yoongi bisakah kita meneruskannya di luar? aku tidak mau kau kedinginan" Jimin berbisik sambil sesekali menjilat cuping telinga yoongi. tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yoongi, jimin sudah menggendong yoongi membawanya menuju sofa ruang tengah.

Bugh

Jimin menghempaskan tubuh yoongi yang mungil ke sofa, jimin kembali meraup bibir manis yoongi yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Jimin hanya tinggal membuka tshirt yoongi yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Wajah yoongi memerah dan sontak membuatnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika jimin melihatnya sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelaipun kain yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

Jimin tersenyum geli melihat yoongi menahan malu kemudian jimin mendekat ke arah yoongi dan menarik kedua tangan yoongi yang menutupi wajahnya "Kau cantik yoongi, sungguh cantik.. jadi jangan tutupin wajah cantikmu itu" jimin tersenyum lembut dan kembali membuat yoongi tersipu sambil menahan getaran jantungnya yang hampir copot saking berdebar dengan kencang akibat pernyataan jimin yang manis itu.

Jimin mulai kembali mendekat kea rah yoongi, kembali melumat bibirnya dan menyusuri setiap inci kulit yoongi dengan lidahnya. "Ahhh Jimhh Hnnn~" yoongi menjambak rambut jimin saat jimin mengigit kulit lehernya yang menimbulkan bercak merah kebiruan setelah itu jimin menghisapnya meredakan nyeri yang terasa oleh yoongi. kemudian lidah jimin beralih pada nipple kanan yoongi, menjilat- menghisap dan membalurinya dengan air liur jimin dan tangan kirinya kembali meraba batang yoongi yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Yoongi menggeleng frustasi karena jimin tidak langsung ke inti permainan, yoongi sudah tidak tahan merasakan lubangnya dihantam oleh batang jimin. Sedangkan jimin masih memakai celananya "Curang" batin yoongi. tanpa meminta persetujuan jimin, yoongi membuka pengait celan jimin, menurunkan risletingnya dan mengusap batang jimin yang juga sudah mengeras.

"Wow kau sangat agresif yoongi" jimin menyeringai ketika merasakan tangan yoongi menyentuh batangnya. Yoongi berjongkok di depan kemaluan jimin dan merasa batang jimin menampar wajahnya saat yoongi berhasil menurunkan celana dalam jimin yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Yoongi memaju mundurkan mulutnya di batang jimin, membuat jimin mengerang kenikmatan saat gigi yoongi sesekali menggesek batangnya "Arghhh nikmath dear~" kedua tangan jimin membantu yoongi mempercepat tempo kuluman pada batangnya.

"Cukup dear, aku akan keluar" jimin segera menarik kepala yoongi saat jimin merasakan cairan orgasme pertamanya. Cairan kentalnya menyembur tepat di bibir yoongi dan membuat yoongi menjilatnya "Eummm Mashita~" jimin gemas dengan tingkah yoongi yang seperti bocah saat menjilat coklatnya. Kemudian jimin mendorong tubuh yoongi kembali duduk di sofa dan membuka kedua kakinya hingga mengangkang, membuat jimin semakin bernafsu melahapnya. Jimin sudah berjongkok mensejajari wajahnya pada kemaluan yoongi. "giliranku dear" jimin segera malahap batang yoongi, mengulumnya seperti yang dilakukan yoongi padanya membuat yoongi melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan meremas rambut jimin. Jimin terus memanjakan batang yoongi hingga- "Aku keluar jimhhh~ Ahhh.." desahan yoongi berbaur dengan cairannya yang keluar membasahi tubuhnya.

Jimin memposisikan batangnya pada hole yoongi. setelah membalurinya dengan cairan kental milik yoongi batang jimin bersiap memasukinya.

JLEB

"Arghhh" yoongi menjerit saat merasakan batang jimin menancap sempurna di holenya. "Gwaenchana?" jimin khawatir saat melihat air mata yoongi hampir jatuh. "Aku tidak apa – apa jimin, lakukanlah" yoongi tersenyum saat melihat nada khawatir jimin. Sudah lama yoongi tidak berhubungan badan sehingga membuatnya harus mulai beradaptasi lagi dengan batang jimin yang memasuki holenya. Jimin mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan batangnya yang sudah masuk ke hole yoongi.

"Ahh Ahh Ahh Hnggg"

"Gotcha" Jimin tersenyum saat batangnya telah menemukan titik sensitive yoongi. jimin mempercepat temponya dan memandang kagum yoongi dibawahnya sambil mendesahkan namanya. "Jimhhh Ahhh fastherr" jimin terus menumbuk batangnya masuk lebih dalam sesekali dia melumat bibir yoongi yang mendesah didalam mulutnya.

"Ahh yoongih" jimin mendesah saat hole yoongi seolah menghisap batangnya didalam.

"Jimhh cepat aku mau keluar~ Hnggg"

"Bersama dear~.."

"Ahhhhhhh~" desahan bersama menjadi penutup kegiatan panas mereka. Masing – masing tubuh jimin dan yoongi lengket dipenuhi dengan cairan kental berbau khas sex. Jimin tumbang di samping yoongi dan yoongi pun memejamkan kedua matanya kelelahan akibat pertempurannya dengan jimin.

"Yoongi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" pertanyaan dari jimin sontak membuat yoongi membuka matanya

"Jimh i-itu..-"

"Jangan terburu buru menjawabnya kau bisa memikirkannya lagi yoongi" jimin memotong perkataan yoongi, dia tidak siap kalau harus mendengar penolakan yoongi, ya walaupun yoongi mau bercinta dengannya yang hanya seorang plumbers bukan berarti yoongi mau menjadi kekasihnya, pasti dia malu memiliki kekasih seperti dirinya yang berbeda kasta denganya.

"Aku mau jimin"

jawaban yoongi seketika membuat jantung jimin kehilangan fungsinya untuk berdetak

"K-kau jawab apa yoongi? C-coba kau ulangi" seakan butuh konfirmasi jelas dari yoongi, jimin mencoba menanyakan kembali jawaban dari yoongi, jimin yakin kalau indra pendengarnya normal dan baik - baik saja.

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu Park Jimin Bodoh" yoongi berbisik dengan nada sensual tepat ditelinga jimin

seakan tersadar dari rasa shocknya saking senangnya jimin memeluk yoongi, mengecup setiap inchi kulit yoongi yang pucat dan sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh tanda cinta dari seorang park Jimin

yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah jimin kemudian balas memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih yoongi, You only be mine~" jimin kembali melumat bibir yoongi, tidak ada nafsu didalamnya hanya kecupan - kecupan ringan tanda sayang jimin kepada yoongi, ya lelaki yang baru ditemuinya hari ini, yang meruntuhkan pertahanan seorang park jimin.

"You too jimh~"

Akhirnya hati yoongi kembali terbuka~ ya terbuka hanya oleh Park Jimin, seorang pemuda tampan yang sekali lihat langsung membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan kedua bola matanya, lelaki yang dapat kembali mengisi kekosongan hatinya, lelaki yang membuatnya kembali mendesah saat memasuki hole nya yang kesepian tanpa belaian seseorang.. Hanya Park jimin yang mampu membuka semua pertahanan yoongi yang tersegel rapat - rapat...

Dan seterusnya apartement yoongi tidak lagi sunyi, suara desahan - desahan selalu mengalun indah bagaikan kaset yang tak pernah kehabisan pitanya, kamar yoongi yang tadinya hanya tercium aroma cokelat dari parfumnya kini berganti dengan bau khas seks yang memabukan bagi keduanya.

 **Fin**

 **Wkwk**

Duhh saya bingung mau bilang apa, yang pasti ini fanfic pertama yang saya buat dengan jerih payah sendiri mun ceuk bahasa gaulna mah ieu teh Debut~

Alur gg jelas? Membosankan? Penulisan berantakan? Pastinya lah yahhh..

Gak heran waktu bikin tugas akhir kuliah mesti bolak balik ke pembimbing, tulisan yang udah cape – cape dibikin ampe bela – belain gg tidur, ehhh dicorat – coret hanya dengan itungan detik T.T /curhat mode on/

tapi sebenernya adegan di dalam ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah video berdurasi 30 menitan yang dibawa oleh salah satu teman saya, dengan polosnya dia ngasih liat video itu dan sayapun tidak menolak Haha

dan dengan bangga nya dia bilang "Kalo elu mau liat lagi gue masih punya banyak kok" Ya ampun gue merinding denger temen sendiri ngomong kek gitu ternyata temen gue yadong parah -_-

yang pasti kalian mengertilah yah, video apa yang saya liat Haha

dan saya merubahnya ke versi YAOI padahal isinya ya straight gitu deh hihi

Okedeh yah sekian dari saya, Saya bukan author dan sebagainya saya hanya menuangkan apa yang saya lihat dari itu video wkwk

Kalo ada typo dan sejenisnya mohon dimaafkeun karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna~ karena yang Sempurna itu hanyalah Lagunya Andra and The Backbone Wkwk

See U in Next Story~ itu juga kalo saya masih ingin menulis Hihi

Salam Manis Semanis diriku ini /ditimpuk Readers/

Dyah Cho~


End file.
